The Pure One
by Purplepedey
Summary: What would happen if Harry Potter needed help from someone banished from the wizarding world by Dumbledore?


She was sat quietly, reading the latest Potions Weekly, when all of a sudden there was a loud bang on the front door. She sighed, placed the journal on her table and got up to see who was pounding on her door. As she opened the door slowly a tall cloaked man barged past her and into the house "Please do come in Severus" she muttered under her breath. The second figure whilst much taller and larger than the first seemed hesitant to enter without a welcome. This man she was pleased to see "Please come in out of the rain Hagrid."

Once both men were inside the cottage, she locked the door and turned to them. "Whilst I always appreciate a visit from old acquaintances, I was under the impression that I was not allowed to receive guests. To what do I owe the pleasure" She directed this query to the man called Severus, with no small amount of irony.

He looked uncertain of how to start, but looking into her annoyed face, seemed to garner some courage.

"I am here Miss Valenti, to inform you that you father has been killed whilst protecting his students. We are very sorry for your loss, and he left it to me to tell you."

Miss Valenti sat down delicately on her seat, with no emotion on her face. The man called Hagrid looked uncomfortable and said "Miss Valenti, perhaps you don't un'erstand, your dad's dea'."

"I understand perfectly Hagrid, thank you. There is no need to be so formal, either of you. My name is Katherine, please use it. Would either of you like some tea? I believe Severus that I have some of your favourite left?" Katherine spoke quietly.

"That would be most welcome, thank you Miss Vanlen….my apologies, Katherine." Severus replied.

Hagrid just nodded as he was struck dumb in disbelief that this woman who had just been told that her father had died, was offering them tea. Katherine went into her kitchen and put her kettle on, whilst she was busy, Severus took the time to look around the living room they were in. It was delicately furnished, with none of the chintz and bold colours he had expected. She of course had a plethora of books lined against three walls. The last wall was taken up by large windows overlooking her garden. He noticed some photographs among the bookcases, and strolled over to look.

"I don' know wha's wrong wi' her Professor Snape, why in't she more upset tha' her da's just died?" Hagrid asked, tearing up slightly. Severus turned from the photo he was looking at in some disgust and gently said to Hagrid "You do not know much of Katherine's relationship with her father I take it?" Hagrid shook his head. Severus continued "It was not the easiest of relationships; take for example the fact that we have had to come here. Miss Valenti was put here by her father and not allowed to leave. He considered it best for her." At this point Katherine returned. "That is surely putting our relationship mildly Severus. Please sit down, and enjoy your tea." She noticed Hagrid hesitating and said "Do not fear Hagrid, the chair will hold you." She waited for them all to take their seats, and said "So Severus, I assume that there is more for you to tell me, an owl would have sufficed otherwise?" Severus nodded and proceeded to explain why they had made the journey.

"Your father died a month ago at the end of the term. It has taken this long to come and see you as his Will needed to be found and read. As I said earlier he died protecting the students, from the Dark Lord. As I am sure you will appreciate we needed to counsel the students and hold a funeral for your father. I am sorry that we could not have arranged for you to attend." At this he paused and looked at Katherine. "It is not your fault Severus, I am well aware of the security my father placed on this cottage and me, I assume that as he is now dead they no longer exist?" Katherine asked. "Yes that is correct; however there is one more thing I feel we ought to discuss. Your father requested in his Will that you take over as Headmistress of the school."


End file.
